Mystery Love
by DarkPhemon
Summary: So I've joined an elite group of complete wackos who takes down some guys I don't know. With a cousin at my neck and a caring girl besides me. This might not be so bad after all. *Updated summary*
1. School Starts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts or anything related to it...

* * *

Chapter 1: School Starts

A red-headed girl walking on the pathway.

"Kairi!"

As she sees the spiky-brown haired boy, "Hey Sora, you lazy bum! Hurry up, we don't want to miss the first day of school!"

"Geez! Kairi, can't you wait a minute!?"

"No!" Kairi replied.

As they reached the school gate, they see their silver-haired student standing near the gate.

"That's Riku!" Kairi quickly recognized the student is one of her best friend.

"And he's surrounded by...(gulps).... **Fangirls**."

Sora, Kairi, Riku are the most popular students in Destiny High. So Sora and Riku are listed in the fangirls' wanted list. They also have their own fan club.

When Riku noticed Sora hiding behind Kairi, he stared at them and said "Hey, Sora!"

Fangirls asking the silver-haired, "WHERE!?"

Riku lifts his finger and points to Sora.

"SORA!" Fangirls shouted with joy and started to approach him.

Sora got frozen by fangirls' screams and without thinking, ran away as the fangirls started to chase after him. "Riku! I will get you for this!"

As fangirls chase him, or hunting their prey, they shouted.

"Sora, did you miss me?"

"Sora, I love you!"

"Sora, please go on a date with me!"

Sora and his fangirls dissapeared into the school. Kairi sweat-drops, "Come on, Riku. Let's get to class."

Riku, with evily smile, nods and goes with Kairi leaving Sora behind. Even though Sora and Kairi are in the same class while Riku goes to his own.

_(Bell rings)_

_In the classroom..._

"Where is that lazy bum?" Kairi wondered.

A teacher entered the classroom and announce, "Hello class, I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms Tifa, nice to meet you all."

The students filled with joy as Tifa is kind and gentle than their old teacher, Mrs Maleficent.

When Tifa checked the name list, she asked the students. "Where is Sor~?"

Suddenly, the spiky-brown haired quietly open the class door and breathing hard.

The girls(fangirls) from the class, quickly stood up. "Sora!"

Tifa asked, "What happened?"

Sora still catching his breathe and said, "I've been chased by fangirls."

"Riiight Sora, go to your desk and sit." Tifa said.

"Okay", Sora walks to his desk and sit as Tifa begins the teaching.

Sora mumbled to himself, "This nightmare will never end."

The teacher begins teaching........

_Hours of pure learning process passed........_

_(bell ringing)_

"Okay class, we'll continue this tomorrow."

Kairi sighed, "Finally finished! Hey Sora, Do you...." Kairi turned her head towards him, he was gone. Now where is he when I need him???" Kairi grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Walking to the gate where she sees the silver-haired guy.

"RIKU!"

"Oh, hey Kairi, where's Sora?"

"Over here" a figure coming out from a bush nearby.

"Where were you?" Kairi giggled.

"Sorry Kai, hiding from fangirls."

"Dude, grow up, will you? They're still girls. Why are you so scared of them anyway?" Riku teased Sora's weak point.

"Hey, how many girls have followed you and surrounded you everyday?"

"Erm..... 20 or 30 like that."

Sora sweat-drops. Kairi interrupt, "Anyway, Who's up for ice-cream?"

"Oh, I do." Sora replied childishly.

_After a 10 minutes walk to a store...._

Kairi entered the store, leaving two boys behind.

"...................." There was an awkward silence.

Riku finally broke the silence. "So Sora, When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Sora with a curious look.

"You know!!! That you like her." Riku said in a devilishly smile.

Sora blush red on the cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsk..tsk... Simple Sora, I know that you like her when you ge......."

A familiar voice broke the talk. "Hey, Sora! Riku!"

Kairi walked out of the store, showing sea-salty ice cream in her hands. "I got ice-creams!" said in a cheerful mood.

"AWESOME!" Sora grabbed, or snatched, one from her hand. "Thanks, Kai" Being grateful for the ice cream and changing the topic.

The group went to the sandy beach to watch the sunset and enjoying the ice creams.

_A Week Later......_

The same day as usual. Riku got surrounded by fangirls and Sora got chased by fangirls. Kairi hangs out with them until today.

"We have a new student here, class." announced by Ms Tifa.

"Who is it? A girl?" Some random boy asked.

"Or a handsome man?" a fangirl asked.

Sora prays, " It's better not to be another freaky-crazed fangirl who will kill me."

"Come in!" The teacher commanded.

A figure opens the door and walks in.

* * *

A/N: Who is this mysterious guy or girl? It is revealed in chapter 2...

This is my first to write something like this... So please review... I maybe posting chapter 2 if anyone wants to read on.....


	2. New Student

**DarkPhemon: Sorry for the update. School and Homework got me pretty busy. I know how '****unoriginal' it is but I can't help myself imagining Sora got crushed by fantism or fangirls thing. XD**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own kingdom hearts or anything in it.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Student

"Come in!" The teacher commanded.

A figure opens the door and walks in.

The teacher announced, "Her name is Naminé."

Naminé looks down, not wanting to let anyone see her expression.

"Naminé, there is a seat next to Kairi. Go and take it."

"Thank you." was she said in soft voice.

As she is walking to her seat, her innocent eyes look straight to Sora's and passed by him.

"Have I seen her before?" wondered Sora.

"Okay class, today we do..."

Sora hears nothing not focusing on the lesson but instead looks behind at Naminé. "I think I've seen her before."

"Sora!" Sora freeze instantly with eyes open wide. "What are you looking at? You saw a pretty girl?" The teacher teased.

The teasing got the class fangirls in terrible shock.

"NOOOoooooooooooo!" a fangirl sreamed.

"Sora, is it me you are looking at?" a fangirl asked with puppy face.

"Sora-kun!"

Later after all the nice 'comments' from the fangirls, the questioning turns into an angry and dangerous mob.

"Wait till I find who that person is!"

"Aahh, I'm jealous of her. I want Sora-kun to look at me!"

"Now! Who is that bit...!"

Sora sweat-drops and quickly think of a way to get out of lioness' den.

The teacher interrupted, "Okay class, getting back to the topic."

Sora sighed and thankful as the same time could have sworn that the new girl, Naminé, was staring at him the whole class.

_(bell ringing...)_

"Class, we stop here for today."

Kairi stands up, " Naminé, do you need help to get around the school.

Naminé nods and they started walking through the hallways.

Kairi explained, "These are lockers so that you can put stuff in it and..."(A/N: I don't know what to write on Kairi's explanation)

Naminé didn't listened but she is still thinking about something."Naminé!" Kairi snapped her fingers at her face. "huh!"

"Weren't you listening to me? Anyway I like to introduce Sora and Riku."

As soon as she heard it, She quickly nods, "Yes, please." They stop near the cafeteria door, "Hey, Sora!" Kairi shouted in warm greeting. Naminé looks up to Sora's face and looks down to her feet with three lashes of red on her cheeks. "Hey, Kai." was his reply. Together they go in to see what grossness the cafeteria serves today.

"Yuck! Assorted broccoli filled with mushed up potatoes, more like mud, with vege juice." Sora commented the food he's looking at. The lunch lady smirked, "That's lunch for you,kiddo." He walked with desperation to his seat with the group.

Kairi giggled, "That's what you get for not bringing your own lunch. Sora getting annoyed for some reason, "I'll be sick for a month if I eat this stuff. Can I eat yours?" Riku comes in and interrupt, "Sora, man up. Don't tell me you are also afraid of school's lunches, are you?" Sora with an annoyed mark on his head, "When it doesn't look disgusting like this!"

As Sora is about to throw the plate with a heavy dose of 'school lunch' to Riku's face, Naminé offers some of hers with a soft tone, "Here, Sor...Sora. Have some of mine." Still having her face looking down, Sora happily accepts it like a child. "Thanks, Naminé" looking at her lunch is freshly cut sandwiches with all kinds of ingredients.

"WOW! You made these?" Sora asked, Naminé nods weakly. Sora slowly enjoys what he called 'food' to satisfy his hunger.

Naminé giggled and Kairi sweat-drops, "Anyway Sora, Riku, Care to stop by the beach after school?" Sora nods, "Sure! I could have some ice cream." Riku agreed with Sora. "Care to come us, Naminé?" Naminé nods. "Hey Riku, you and I will be having a sword fight." Riku sighed, "Haven't we done it yesterday?" Sora whinned, "No! You won cause you cheated, you big cheater!" Naminé and Kairi laughing softly at their childish way. The bell rang and the group went back to their classes.

_After school..._

The group walking down the pathway, bought ice creams, discussing what to do on Saturday. "Anything plans?" Kairi started conversion. "How about watching a movie? I heard there's a new horror zombie movie called President Evil." Naminé with shaking her knees, not fond of horror movies, couldn't say a word. Kairi argued, "Don't you have anything else!". "Like what, Titanic? That will make us **yawn** to death!" Sora, not wanting to watch some boring movies, whined.

Riku sensed that they've been followed, he quickly turned around. Kairi noticed that, "Riku, what's wrong?"

"..." Riku, ignoring the what just happened, turned back and continue walking. "Nothing."

When out of sight, a figure came out of hiding, still keep on following them. Riku and Kairi caught up with Sora and Naminé chatting. Sora ran up to Riku, "Hey, what took you so long? Ready for your defeat?" Riku laugh a little, "As if, I'll beat you anytime."

Then the figure, still following and watching them, stood there hiding untill Sora saw it. With his eyes on the figure, it walks away. Sora quickly chase after it, "Hey, Who are you?". He stopped with widen eyes and open mouth to see that there's no one there, "He's gone."

_1 hour passed and forwarded..._

Sora stops at his house and opens the door. "I'm home!". He walks into the living room seeing his mother with someone. "Sora dear, say hello to your cousin."

"...w..What! c...Cousin?" Sora asked confusingly.

* * *

A/N: If something doesn't make sense, please ignore it...

Haha, another character moves in. An hint to the character: It appeared either in KH2 or KH 358/2 Days.


	3. Long Lost Relative

**Sorry For The Long Update....... Anyway Enjoy!!!**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own kingdom hearts or anything in it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Long Lost Relative**

".........w..What! c....Cousin?" Sora asked confusingly.

"Sora dear, don't tell me you forgot your own cousin, do you? After all it's a long time you two haven't seen each other."

"But seriously mom, I never seen her before."

"Yes, Sora. You never take me seriously. Your cousin..... erm....." Sora's mother turns to his 'cousin', "What was your name again, dear?"

Sora sighed, "_Looks like I'm not the only one forgets_."

A reply is let out, "My name is......"

Meanwhile, Somewhere in an unknown place, conversion took place.

"So, Have you found it?"

"Not yet, I doubt that there is any progress in the search."

"Then keep looking!"

"Sheesh, give me a break! We been looking for like two days straight!"

" We will find it."

"..........."

_The next day..._

In the school where Sora's seat is been occupied by a lifeless none other than Sora with his face on the desk. Kairi looking and walks to him, "Hey, you don't look so good." Sora turns his head while lying on the desk to kairi.

"Do I?" Kairi nods, "Looks like you been through a physically and mental breakdown." Sora's rose and gave a yawn, "Physically no, mental yes."

Kairi hides a small laugh as Naminé joins in. "So....sora, you need to get some rest." Sora replied with another yawn, "Tried that, even listening to some lecture is still not working." Naminé looks down and feels worthless. Sora took his bag and walks home yawning, " See you tomorrow." (A/N: School's over)

Sora reached to the entrance gate, stopped to see Riku waiting and surrounded by his friends, mostly girls. Sora gulps nervously, remembering his past experiences with girls in school, and tries to walk past him unnoticed.

But today is not his lucky day as usual, Sora heard unexpected yell, "Sora!" and huge screams. He started to run as fast as his legs can take him with girls chasing him, then someone grabs him into an alley.

"Finaally, lost them." Sora in hard breathing mode. His 'savior' spoke, " Woahh, you got quite a reputation and almost suffocated in there." Sora, having enough breaths, looks up. "You got that right! Thanks, Cous."

Something sparked through Sora's head, "Wait! How do you know where I'm running and those people nearly killed me?" His Cousin's face looked away and spoke in a nervous tone, "I w..was..... erm.. you know....pa..passing by......w..when I......" Sora rolls his eyes, "Never mind that, we have to get out of here!" Sora's head looks out left to right. "Coast is clear, come on!" Immediately grabs his cousin's hand and runs to his 'safehouse'.

"Welcome home, Sora dear!" His mother greets him. "Yeah, I'm home Mom!" His mother replied, "Oh, and I also cleaned up your room!" Sora shocked from the reply and quickly runs up to his room, at least he though it was. He opens the door to check, what he sees is a clean and tidy room with two beds separated at left and right respectively. On one of the beds, he sees his cousin sitting.

Sora with mouth wide opened, "What happened to my stuff!?" His cousin look to him curiously, "I think they have been put away somewhere." Sora answered furiously, "And you couldn't at least know where my stuff is?" His cousin yell back, "It's not my fault for Auntie to put me here with you!" Sora ignored and in thought, _"I'm starting to hate my life AND my cousin!" _

_**(Flashback)**_

_Sora and his cousin following Sora's mother to his room. "You can sleep with Sora here in his room." his mother exclaims and opens the door. Sora objected, "Objection! This is my room! I can't sleep with..."_

_His mother cleared his objection, " Nonsense! You can. After all, you and your cousin used to sleep with each other." Cousins looked at each other then looks away. Sora's mother spoke, "Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it up tomorrow."_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_Three days passed with some troubles between Sora and 'cousin'....._

"Sora!"

Sora turns his head around, "Huh!!???"

His cousin stood there and sighed, "Don't forget about our....."

Sora interrupted, "Yeah! Whatever, Bye!" slams the door shut.

Sora hurriedly running to school, hoping to catch up with Riku. _"When do I have a cousin like that?"_ thinking in deep thought. Not noticing his cousin looking down on him, "That lazy bum..."

"Hey Riku!"

Turns around to see running Sora toward his direction, "Hey, What took you long!"

"Sorry, dealing with something. Anyway, what's the news? Sora scratching at the back of his head.

"Some new transfer students in my and other classes." Riku replied and sighed. Not liking what they do might hurt Riku's reputation.

"Yeah? What's their names? Sora in curious mode.

"Mmmnnnn........ a guy with spiky hair which is freaking longer than yours." Riku looks up as he is at fault.

Sora sweat-dropped.

_**Fast-Forwarded to the gate at the end of School....**_

Sora and his group, Riku, Kairi and Naminé, walking out. They heard "Sora!" and saw his cousin approaching.

Sora shocked with eyes wide open and surprised that his cousin found him easily. "Co...Cous?"

Riku and Kairi look at his cousin then back to Sora, shouted..

Both asked at the same time, "YOUR WHAT!?"

Naminé sweat-drops while Kairi demands answers.

"Sora! What is your cousin's name? And what is she doing here?

* * *

**A/N: Yayy....... chapter finished and I'm going give myself a break. So right now you are eager or not to know who is Sora's cousin is, right? To be honest, I have to look into this again. Sorry!  
**

** Reviews Please!!!**

**Teaser: A scene shows Naminé holding a small red box.**


	4. Sudden Change

Next Morning...

Sun's rising, birds singing and light filled the room.

"errgh..." as I groan and moved my head a little to the side. Then I wonder

'Why do my eyes feel hot all of a sudden?'

My eyes opened and blinded by sheer sunlight. I yelled in pain and fell down from the bed. In my sight, I see my troublesome cousin, who made a few days of hell for me, giggling.

"AHHH... MY EYES! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Sorry! I did try to wake you up, dimwit!"

"When will you go away, Xion?" I whisper in silent.

"you were tired because you came home very late last night."

I wonder whose fault was that.

*FLASHBACK*

"My name is Xion, Sora's cousin."

She bows, Riku turning his head to me then Xion a few times, Kairi folded her hands.

Riku smirks, "So Xion, where are you staying at?"

Judging of his smirk, I know he's planning something. Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this.

"I'm staying at Sora's house and as of right now, I'll be in Sora's room."

Suddenly each of my arms now been dragged by Riku and Kairi. With Xion putting on a surprised look, her face just showed 'Did I say something wrong?' while I'm being dragged.

After a few yards from Xion, Interrogation begins...

Now I got looks from Riku , with evil smile, and Kairi ,with displeased frown, looking down on me and both saying "You better have a good explaination."

My sweats dripping very quickly. Riku grabbed my shoulders look at me eye to eye "what exactly did you do last night?" In those words roughly translate to "How was she?"

Well, he's perverted and by looking at his annoyed sign on his head, he's pissed off "Explain in detail, will you"

After being interrogated for an hour, I cursed Xion from the bottom of my heart.

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT LETTING YOU IN MY ROOM!" I argued with Xion face to face, foreheads touching.

"WHY NOT!"

"Cause I AM NOT LETTING YOU!"

"WHY!"with Xion's arms waving around.

"Nevermind! I was going to lock the door anyway." and about to turn around.

"COME O-!"

Suddenly Xion crash into me with our foreheads touching.

Came out of nowhere mom commented happily, "My my, you two are getting along well." Realising that we were in an awkward position on the floor. I quickly pulled out and avoid unnecessary misunderstandings.

"Fine, I give up. Just don't do anything **weird**."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Remembering what happened with it. My cheeks are burning a little.

Riku smiles with a darken look, "Sora, what did you do exactly last night."

Kairi panics, "Sora, y...you PERVERT!"

"Kairi! It was a misunderstanding! Riku! Say something!"

"..." with his poker face was his reply.

"Sora! You got explaining to do!"Kairi, clearly pissed off, pulls me aside with my hair.

"Okay! Okay! Watch the hair!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Xion sighed, "You're a mess, I'm going down stairs for breakfast. I might snatch your eggs by the time you're there." She went out the door. NO! Not the eggs! I dressed myself and slid down the stairs' railway and quickly to the kitchen. The eggs are saved with beacons on the side as well. I look around notice something unusual. This layout is a perfect trap set up by her. I sat down and begin eating without holding back. As I was chewing, Xion suddenly came in from the back door, which is near where I'm sitting, yelling with a worried look.

"SORA! DON'T SHALLOW THOSE EGGS!"

I spitted out what was in my mouth and point my finger to her angrily, "XION! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU WERE SCHEMING SOMETHIN...!"

"MOM!" I yell with shock with widen eyes. What the hell? Why is she attacking?

"OHH! Sora dear! I thought you ate the eggs I've prepared. No matter, I'm playing with your cousin here right now but after her, I'll play with you next." Mom ,who's gone crazy, choking Xion with a broomstick by the neck.

"Arkk-k... Fo-forgive m-me S-Sora!" Xion said in between coughs.

My body can't move, seeing this before I will be choked too. Xion slipped off of her and took out a short blade out of her wrist. She steps to her front and stabs her in the stomach in a hugging position. She laid her down and withdraws, leaving mom with a knife sticking out of her stomach.

"Mom?" I look at her, shaking in fear. "What have you done!"

Xion sighed, walked over her and rip something out of her face. It's a disguise mask. I gasped.

"Look clearly."

I looked at the corpse that looks like something from a horror movie. "Oh my god!" I looked back at her and needed answers. "Just who the hell are you!"

Xion starts scratching her head, "Huh, Where do I start?"

I'm anxiously waiting and her explanation begin.

"I'm from a secret society called 'Organisation XIII'. What we call ourselves a 'nobody' or 'nobodies' we come from the darkness and to shed light. We assassinate those who interferes and disturbs the balance of civilisation and we won't let emotions get in our mission. Everything are lies, Nothing is restricted."

"So there are more people out there?" I couldn't help but ask while staring at the corpse.

She looks down at the floor, no response.

Xion looks up and asks me with a serious face, "Will you join us, Sora?" This is a first time I've seen her seriousness.

I gasped. She can't be serious about me joining, right?

"Think about this carefully, Sora. I don't want you to have regrets after joining us."

My mind went blank. I don't know what I'll do next. But somehow I feel like-.

"Sora, I'm not forcing you to join us. But if you don't wan-"

I cut her off and finish her request with a straight look to her. "I'm in."

Xion took a step backwards, shocked. "You sur-?"

"Of course I am! They hurt innocent people, right! I can't just sit and do nothing about it! Plus I don't want you or my friends to get hurt, Xion."

Xion gone silent awhile then smiles, "Thanks Sora." She grabs my hand and leads to the door. "Come on, there's someone who's anxiously waiting for you." as she opens with the door knot.

"Who?"

"Don't ask, we'll be making her wait longer." all I saw is Xion's mouth forms into a smile before the door hits the wall and my feet steps outside.


	5. Number 15

It's afternoon...

After what's been going on this morning, I think have a hard time believing Xion's story, about the Organisation XIII and stuffs, after got in a train. I look at her besides me, her knees on the seat and her eyes staring outside through the window. She's always fascinated from the view when we got here as if she is a child despite her age. I've to admit it, It is pretty to look at outside even her. Now she's taking me to the place, what they call it 'twilight town'.

I looked at her while waiting for her conversation.

"Xion, what exactly does the Organisation XIII do?" I hesitated.

"Mostly eliminations and some investigations. Not much. When we have a mission, we could be doing solo or with other members to deal with it."

So she wasn't alone. I'm kind of worried what she have been through but she seems to be doing fine. I'm glad that it did. "Xion, you don't have a family, do you?"

Xion sighed in stress, "Neither I don't remember I do, or I don't really have one."

"Oh, sorry."

Xion waves her hands to assures me, "No! I just... you know. But it's not like I don't have one. Besides, I have my cousin here." She looks at me in her own cheerful way. The train came to a stop. I guess we are here then.

We got off and Xion leads the way. Through the alley, shops and big town itself, it's quiet and peaceful on the way with the sun setting. I wonder is this where the Organisation XIII is? We entered through the wall by a hole then the forest is something you will easily get lost.

We've been silent for a while, going through the forest, fortunately Xion breaks that.

"Will you be there for me?" Xion started a conversation.

"Huh?" I looked at her dumbfonded.

"I mean, will you protect your friends and me?"

I look away and in doubt, "Yeah."

"I hope you will. My friends walked away from me till I would never see them again by the time the door closed between me and them since I was little.

I look at her with a 'now-I'm-worried' face.

"Xion..." I took a deep breath. "You're not alone. I'm here, am I?"

Xion giggled, "That's kind of what my friend would say." She stopped her tracks.

When I see a old mansion in my view, I blink and the next thing I see is a spinning thing covered in flames heading towards my face. Luckily, that thing hit the trunk of a tree near my face, losing some hair in the process. My body froze right after hearing the impact.

"Sorry about that!" A voice came from a red spiky haired guy.

"Axel! I thought I told you not to scare visitors!" Xion begins to argue with him.

"Couldn't resist to give a welcome, okay?"

"And that nearly craving a hole on his face!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Sheesh, why are you such a killjoy?"

Well, I am truly shocked.

"So this is Sora? Name's Axel. Got it memorised?" the one named Axel approaches me. "Welcome to the Organisation XIII. I love to give you a tour but that job is for someone else more 'capable' of."

Now that is just great! My tour guide is going to be someone more than this guy.

"I got things to do so nice meeting you, Sora."

By the time I open the door that leads to the inside of this mansion, Xion smiling all the way and shouted in confusion at the figure ahead of me.

"NAMINE!"

"SORA!" The figure turned to look at me.

I faced Xion while pointing my finger to Namine, "Why is she doing here!"

"She's one of us."

"But she can't really be-!"

Out of nowhere, Namine hugs me and assures me, "Thanks Sora, but I don't need concerns from you." I did not expect this.

"Well well... How beautiful day it is to meet you, fresh bud!" A voice greeted me out of nowhere.

Beatiful? bud? I followed my instinct to turn around and shocked to see a guy with pink hair. I'm sure that I gasped at him, mentally, of course.

"Anyway, Sora ,Would you come with us to the meeting?", Namine interrupted.

"Ah, Namine-chan, can't we have some sweet talk first? After all, he just got here."

Namine grabbed my hand and guide me to the meeting while ignoring the guy.

"NNNNAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIIINEEEE_CCCHHHAAANNNNN!"

I sweat-dropped and thankfully at the same time.

(Meeting Room)

Me and Xion walks forward to the center of the room with tall chairs around it.

"So this is Sora, welcome!" A voice came from a guy sitting on the tallest chair.

I looked around and there are 12 members,excluding a guy named Axel, sitting on the chairs. So 13 plus Xion equals 14.

Then voices come whispering.

"This is someone we expect? This brat?"

"He looks weak."

"What kind of result he might produce? I'm eager to find out"

"Yeah, someone I could care less."

"..."

What wonderful welcome? Though I get the feeling someone is glaring on me.

"Everyone, give him a warm welcome as he is from now on called number '15', Sora. Tomorrow, you will go through trainning untill you can walk like us with your own feet. Dismissed!"

TIME FORWARDED

"Sora, this is your new room." Xion guided me and opened a door to my room.

Beyond that door, the room is almost the same as mine but bigger with modern looking furnitures(a queen-sized bed, table and chair, sofas and coffee table, fridge, TV, etc)

One word came out of my mouth "Wow!"

With nice interiors, glass windows with curtains overlooking the sunset, They know how to decorate despite the outside looks abandoned.

"Get ready for tomorrow, number 15 Sora. I'll be the one trainning you and I won't go easy on you too."

I looked at her with unsatisfying 'oh no' face.

Meanwhile...

In a office, a figure slammed the table, "Are you serious about this! Why do you let him in here!"

"Why not? Afraid that he may surpass you some day?" A figure replies.

"No, I mean I don't trust him."

"Yet, you just met him. Why not wait and see what he can do."

"And if he can't?"

"We dispose him"

"..."

"Let's wait and see then. Plus you started like he did, Roxas"

Preview

Sora: "So this is our first mission together huh, Xion?"

Xion: "Yeah, remember we're dealing with an apprentice. Who knows what kind of things he has in his sleeves."

Sora: "..."

Xion: "Sora?"

Sora: "Sorry, this is getting intense"

Xion: "Sora! Focus!"

Sora:"But at this rate, everyone will see us."

Xion: "Yeah, I know. One chance at this or we'll mess up. Remember What I've trained you."

Sora: "By the way, where is Roxas?"

Xion: "Now that you mention, isn't he here yet?"

Sora: "We will have to wait for him then."

Xion: "No other choice. We have to start without him."

The next chapter: The Charismatic Apprentice


	6. The Charismatic Apprentice

A year later...

A year has passed that started my new life and now my first official mission.

Let me introduce myself again.

I'm Sora and I was just like a normal student with normal problems. A year ago, Things does change so much and yet it feels pretty much normal.

"Hey doofus!"

My back just got whack on impact while walking to school.

"Xio...oh hello, pigsqueak?" I said in a sarcastic way.

"Who're you calling pigsqueak!"

Xion, my cousin, came to my house in a year ago for whatever reasons she has. She was annoying at first but she is alright now. She made my previous life a living nightmare and at the same, saved me. Xion invited me to join and I agreed. Since that year, I endured hell.

We got through the school gate and heads to the classroom while hearing some whispers from the underclassmen.

"It's Sora."

"And Xion's with him again."

"I heard he once was popular in this school but now he's at the bottom."

"Anyway, have you heard about a spokesman for the assembly?"

"Yeah, seems like we have to stay awake longer than usual."

We reached the class and Namine's waiting for us.

"As early as usual huh, Namine?"

"Hehe... yeah Sora. I made our lunch" Xion and I cheered "and have your mission that has to be done first before lunch."

Then that means we won't enjoying beforehand.

"Okay Namine, what's the mission about? Xion goes first with a sigh.

"Ahem... Your mission is to assassinate the spokesman."

"You mean the one the whole school is talking about?" I cut in.

"Yes, currently the Organisation XIII has no information on this spokesman. But they believe that they are gathering recruits from locations like alleys, markets and such."

"Then why are they here in this school?" Xion guesses while touching her chin.

"I don't know but whatever they do, they need to be stopped." Namine reassures.

"Roger. The sooner it's done, the sooner we eat!" Xion and I called out and went out to get prepared. Namine sweat-drops.

"Also, Roxas will be joining you two!"

An hour later in the assembly hall...

While we are waiting for the assembly to be filled and the spokesmen to show up, we are also waiting for Roxas. Equipped with a sword and a robe with gloves and shoes, I wonder how can they move around in these clothes.

"Man, it's hard to get around in these things."

"Stop complaining and get used to it." Xion lectures while testing the knives from her wrists.

After a few minutes of silence...

"Looks like it's our first real official mission together huh, Xion." I sighed.

"Yeah, remember we're dealing with an apprentice. Who knows what kind of things he has in his sleeves."

An announcement has arrived "Thank you principle. Now, please welcome the spokesman from the Radiant Garden Inc.

"Sora, it's time"

I nod and follow Xion up the ledges above the assembly hall. Target in sight.

The spokesman started speaking. "Good morning, students. As many of you know that incidents has been occurred during a few months, events like missing people, vandalism, murders and so on .So we in Radiant Garden Inc will resolve these problems as soon as possible. But we don't have enough people to solve all of this. The ones who'll change it to a better place is you, the future will change how you want it if you worked hard for it. Thus so far, many people joined our cause to make a difference and I hope you too do personally. Until then, I'll be waiting.

(Cheers from crowd)

"…" I felt uneasy just by looking at him.

"Sora?"

"Sorry, this is getting intense"

"Sora! Focus!"

"Well, he ain't half bad as a speaker though." I chuckled.

"Sora! Now's not the time to be impressed!"

The spokesman started to walk away.

"When is the freaking blackout?"

"Wait for it. It's going to happen soon."

"But at this rate, he's really going away." while looking at the stage members below us.

"Yeah, I know. Remember what I've trained you."

"Never fight on an empty stomach?" I said in sarcastic tone.

"Well, I can't deny that. Anyway, be prepared."

"By the way, where is Roxas?"

"Now that you mention him, he said he will be in the crowd once the lights are off."

"We will have to wait for him then."

All of the lights in the hall went out, completely into darkness.

"NOW!"

Xion jumped down and I done the same. With both of us pulling out our weapons, only a sound of blades came into contact was heard. The lights came back and show the spokesman defected our attacks with his short sword. I'm amazed at him to do that even in the dark. The crowd grasps and some stands up. A few short seconds passed and the spokesman spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you all, Assassins!"

With gasps and noises from the crowd, I swung my sword at him multiple times; he manages to deflect every move I make. Xion makes her move but he dodged it and ran for the exit. I ran after him without thinking into outside of the building, finally caught up with him. He stopped and turned to me, winds taking his cap off.

"Got you!" I inhaled and exhaled rapidly while facing my feet. I looked up to him. "Now tell me why do you... What the… Roxas…. Wait! Weren't you suppose to…. But! Where did you…. And how did you….!" I shouted in confusion and swinging my fingers pointing randomly while his blonde hair is swinging side by side.

"Hahaha... So you do." He's smiles with ease.

"But why!"

"That's supposed to be my line. Why are you with them and not us?

"Huh? I don't know what you are-?"

"Of course you don't. Well, my work here is done." summoning tornadoes surrounds himself.

"Wait!"

"Leave them while you can. They have things not to let you know of. Bye!" he disappears in the tornadoes.

My mouth let out a gap. Without a thought, I ran straight into the winds, hoping to catch him but through it, crashed into a tree face first.

I covered my face and yell out in pain, "That hurtsssssssssssss!"

A voice called out to me, "Sora!"

I see Xion running towards me, looking worried.

"Err... Whassup Xion?" I smiled in a goofy way.

"Whassup! Your nose is bleeding!" Xion pointed her finger to me angrily.

"I'm alright!" I turned around and started to walk.

Xion grabbed me forcefully, "No, you don't!" Xion takes out a handkerchief and wipes off the blood.

I pout and Namine came out of the building running towards us.

"Sora!"

"Namine!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah"

"….." Namine stares.

""Err…. What is it?"

"You didn't see anything **indecent** that made you to have a nosebleed, did you?" Namine stares with intense.

"What! No, I did not! If you are talking about Xion, She doesn't have **anything interesting** to see her…." I blurted out and shortly cut off by Xion's heated fist.

"Have you done talking?" Xion asks with an annoyed sign.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm done." I reply with a bump on my head.

"Anyway Sora, we need to get back to the base to get your injuries treated."

"It's just a nosebleed!"

"Don't be stubborn now, do you want me to treat your injuries or should I ask Marluxia instead.

I shiver at the thought of Marluxia. "On second thought, I really need **your** help, Xion!"

"Good boy." Xion pats my head and I blushed.

"Namine, please give a report to.."

"Okay." Namine smiled cutely.

"And they won't be happy about this." I looked away with shades of red still on my face.

* * *

Preview

Axel: So you failed your mission and it's your first too. Eh? *smirk*

I hang my head down in shame.

Xion: Come on! Give him a break! Everyone make mistakes!

Axel: Alright! Alright! Sheesh… Here, Have some ice cream.

Sora & Xion: Thanks…

Axel: This calls for a celebration of Sora's first mission failure. *holds up ice cream and laughs*

Xion: (sigh)…. Axel…. *facepalm*

Axel: It's a shame for Roxas not hanging with us today. Did you two see him?

Sora & Xion: …

Axel: Nevermind… He properly got stuck with his assignments or something.

End of Preview

* * *

The next chapter: At Dawn, I Think Of You


End file.
